


Freeze

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: No baristas or doctors or lawyers.  Oh my [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fear, Gun play, M/M, bank robber, bank teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a bank teller and today his bank is getting robbed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze

“Everybody freeze.” The man in the dark sunglasses, with the bandana around the lower half of his face yelled.

The two tellers working and the hand full of people milling around all froze, the second laying down when promted.

“Now don't pull any heroics and no one will get hurt.” The female called, wearing the same as her two male counterparts, same with the black caps they were wearing.

“Which of you has the key to the safe?” The tallest asked the tellers. “Answer me!”

“M-Me.” The first, who's name tag read Jensen, answered.

“Come with me.” He demanded, putting his gun to his head.

Standing up slowly, he was pulled from his chair and pushed to the way of the vaults.

“Hurry, J.” The other male said.

 

J nodded and pushed Jensen along faster, until they were at the vault.

“Please don't hurt me.” Jensen asked, shaking at J told him to open it.

“Shut up.” J snapped. “Just get to opening.”

“Don't do this, you're going to get caught.”

“Didn't I tell you to shut up. Keep it up and I'm going to put those pretty lips to better use.”

Jensen squeaked a little as J pulled him into the vault when it was open.

“Fill up the bags.”

When Jensen didn't move, J stepped closer and grabbed around the back of his neck.

“Keep this up and I will make you useful and you will not like it.” He growled, putting the nose of the gun under his jaw line.

“Go to hell.” Jensen snapped, his voice shaking.

J growled again, letting go of Jensen and undoing his own pants. Shoving Jensens shoulder, he made him drop to his knees, thumb pressing into his mouth and prying it open.

“Now you're going to be a good boy, or your brain is going to be all over the floor.” J growled, pulling his face closer, gun still against his jaw.

With his thumb still in Jensens mouth, J pressed his cock in, groaning softly.

“Move.”

Jensen tried to shake his head, but the gun pressing into his throat made him swallow before he started bobbing his head back and forth.

“Fuck, your mouth feels as good as it looks.” J moaned, as Jensen kept moving, taking him in as far as he could manage.

J moaned as quiet as he could, as he started to thrust into Jensens mouth, speeding things along. He didn't give any warning as he came, just a stuttering of his hips.

“Swallow it.”

Jensen made a small face, but did as he was told when J removed his finger from his mouth, before he stood up on shaky legs.

“Now be a real good boy and fill the bags.”

Grabbing the black bags, he started filling them as J tucked himself back into his pants, keeping the gun trained on him. Once they were filled, Jensen handed them to the man, backing up against the back at J's pointing.

“Now stay there and count to 100 before you come out.”

Jensen nodded slightly as J turned and ran out, carting the bags with him as Jensen started counting.

A few hours later Jensen was sick of cops and questions and he just wanted to go home and have a few beers and be done with it all. When he was finally able to leave, he drove to his house, parking in the driveway before heading into the house. Dropping his things inside the door, he was headed to the kitchen when there was a press of cold metal against the underside of his jaw.

“Welcome home.” A voice said, a solid body pressed against his back.

“Welcome home indeed.” Jensen swallowed, leaning back against the other.

“You did so good today baby, sorry I had to leave you in such a state though. I didn't expect you to get so worked up with the gun in your face.” Jared purred, reaching down, slipping his hand into Jensens pants.

“Didn't think it would.” Jensen groaned, leaning his head back against Jareds shoulder.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of my good boy.” He smiled, tilting Jensens face towards him with his gun, kissing him.

“You better.”

“Oh I will, you can have me any way you like tonight.”

“I plan on it.”


End file.
